FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram illustrating a packet communication system which applies a GPRS-scheme mobile communication packet system disclosed in Non-patent Document 1 (3GPP, TS23.060 General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Service description; Stage 2).
As shown in FIG. 1, packet communication system 10 is provided with user communication apparatus 20, operator communication apparatus 30 that performs communications with user communication apparatus 20, relay network 40 that relays the communications between user communication apparatus 20 and operator communication apparatus 30, public communication network 50 that performs communications with both user communication apparatus 20 and operator communication apparatus 30, and external server 60 that performs communications with public communication network 50.
User communication apparatus 20 is provided with internal network 21, base station apparatuses (Node B) 22 connected to internal network 21, internal server 23 connected to internal network 21, radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24 connected between internal network 21 and operator communication apparatus 30, mobile communication terminal apparatus (UE) 25 that performs communications with base station apparatus 22 by radio signal, and gateway (GW) apparatus 26 connected between internal network 21 and public communication network 50.
Operator communication apparatus 30 is provided with core network (CN) apparatuses such as serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 31, gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) 32, and home location resistor (HLR) 33.
In packet communication system 10, mobile communication terminal apparatus 25 is capable of gaining access to public communication network 50 and external server 60 via base station apparatus 22, internal network 21, radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24, relay network 40 and operator communication apparatus 30 (via communication path 1).
Further, in packet communication apparatus 10, mobile communication terminal apparatus 25 is capable of gaining access to internal server 23 via base station apparatus 22, internal network 21, radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24, relay network 40, operator communication apparatus 30, public communication network 50 and gateway apparatus 26 (via communication path 2).
FIG. 2 is a configuration diagram illustrating a packet communication system disclosed in Non-patent Document 2 (Ericsson Review, “GSM on the net”, 1998-04) and Non-patent Document 3 (Inter WAVE, “HOME ZONE: Provide Wireless Local Loop services”).
As shown in FIG. 2, packet communication system 70 is provided with user communication apparatus 80, operator communication apparatus 30 that performs communications with user communication apparatus 80, relay network 40 that relays the communications between user communication apparatus 80 and operator communication apparatus 30, public communication network 50 that performs communications with both user communication apparatus 80 and operator communication apparatus 30, and external server 60 that performs communications with public communication network 50.
User communication apparatus 80 is provided with internal network 21, base station apparatuses (Node B) 22 connected to internal network 21, internal server 23, radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24 connected between internal network 21 and relay network 40, mobile communication terminal apparatus (UE) 25 that performs communications with base station apparatus 22 by radio signal, gateway (GW) apparatus 26 connected between internal network 21 and public communication network 50, serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 81 connected to radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24, and gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) 82 and home location resistor (HLR) 83 both connected to serving GPRS support node 81. Serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 81 is further connected to internal server 23 and relay network 40.
In packet communication system 70, mobile communication terminal apparatus 25 is capable of gaining access to public communication network 50 and external server 60 via base station apparatus 22, internal network 21, radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24, serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 81, gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) 82, relay network 40 and operator communication apparatus 30 (via communication path 3).
Further, mobile communication terminal apparatus 25 is capable of gaining access to internal server 23 via base station apparatus 22, internal network 21, radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24, serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 81, and gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) 82 (via communication path 4).
However, in conventional packet communication system 10 as shown in FIG. 1, whenever mobile communication terminal apparatus 25 performs a communication to gain access to internal server 23 via base station apparatus 22, internal network 21, radio network control (RNC) apparatus 24, relay network 40, operator communication apparatus 30, public communication network 50 and gateway apparatus 26 (via communication path 2), traffic amounts increase in the relay network, operator communication apparatus 30 and public communication network 50, while a communication fee is required corresponding to the traffic amounts, and there arises a problem that needs to increase processing capabilities of relay network, operator communication apparatus 30 and public communication network 50.
Further, in conventional packet communication system 70 as shown in FIG. 2, user communication apparatus 80 also needs serving GPRS support node (SGSN) 81, and gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) 82 and home location resistor (HLR) 83 both connected to serving GPRS support node 81, causing an issue that the system scale is increased.